Stupid decisions
by Blueberry777
Summary: Izuku was in the park thinking about all that had happened when a person he hoped he would never meet again appeared


Stupid decision

As the sun began to set a small boy with fluffy green hair was sitting on the monkey bars at the city park, Izuku Midoriya was his name. Why he was there, his childhood friend had just fought with him and he didn't really want to go home.

He stared up at the orange sky reminiscing about how he got here. How he has a quirk , how his child hood hero is his teacher, how he goes to the school of his dreams despite all that he has endured.

"You look deep in thought" was all it took for izuku to be in the ground in pain from falling off the monkey bars. He quickly jumped up looking around to spot a young adult with burns all down his neck and under his eyes separated by staple looking stitches.

" w-what are y-you doing here"

"What does it look like I came here to think same as you..."

"Y-you're a v-v-villain though!"

"thanks for stating the obvious, we've met before" the villain had said slowly sitting down on the swings."Dabi" was all he had said.

"W-what?" Izuku said staring at the villain with shock.

He calmly stared up at the sky as he speaks as if he's not even there. " my name it's Dabi"

Izuku smiles at him not caring that he not looking " call me deku then!"

The man now named Dabi laughed gently "

I miss when I had that enthusiasm about things"

"What do you mean?"deku asked slowly.

" I'm a villain we don't feel we can't feel..speaking of that why are you so calm I could kill you instantly"

Deku looked down knowing that he shouldn't be here"well every one has good in them no matter how many bad things you've done I'm willing to put all that aside to help someone" he said as the fire that makes him determined burns in his eyes.

Dabi turned to deku looking him straight in the " all you care about is helping people no matter the consequences to you, right?"

"Y-yeah i know I should care more about what happens to me but talking to much" deku blushes.

" then could you help me with something" Dabi smirks and then walks over to deku.

Deku looks at him worriedly " W-what is it t-that you need h-help with?"

Dabi then leaned over and whispered into not deku ear with a grin "I want to fuck you"

Deku chokes on air and proceeds to laugh nervously and back up a little from the man who is blatantly staring at him in expectation.

"W-what do you mean by that, d-do y-you m-mean..."

Dabi laughed shallowly and looked insanely at him " I think you know what I mean..Izuku Midoriya~"

Deku didn't move all he could think was 'what the heck have I got myself into,how am I going to get out of this'. Dabi started moving closer to deku,resting his hands on his cheeks.

Deku flinches and attempts to back up, Dabi's hand reaches behind deku's head and grabs his hair to pull him closer to Dabi .

"Well then, I guess you shouldn't have trusted me" he leans back into his ear and whispers" too late now, your mine deku~"

Deku shrinks back and try's to remove himself from his hold but ending up getting more pain from him. As to not bring him more pain he decides to let Dabi do what he wants,scared that he'll anger the villain, he submits.

"I-I'll let y-you do w-what y-you want just don't h-hurt m-me, please or anyone e-else.."

Dabi grinned evilly and grasped his hair harder, deku stared up at him with fear in his eyes.

"You can be my play toy and I won't hurt anyone else, how does that sound izuku?"

" i-I'll do anything"

"Good boy, if you tell anyone about meeting me I won't hesitate to kill your loved ones, then I'll kill you.."

Deku looked down at the ground knowing that he fucked up this time but can't do anything about it" I won't"

"Then I'll just take what I want~"

Dabi proceeded to lick deku neck and bite it, as deku starts so cry silently and bite his lip as to not make a sound. Dabi's hands wander up and down the small boys body and start to take of his shirt.

"Get on the ground" Dabi commanded deku.

Deku slowly gets off of the swing and kneels on the ground and Dabi pushes him down, Dabi starts to unbuckle his belt and pull down his pants and boxers. A hand pushes deku's face up to look at Dabi's member.

With a simple one word command deku started to do something he thought that he would never do to anyone but shoto.

"Suck"

Deku reaches up and grabbed onto Dabi's member,opening his mouth and putting it in. Deku-still silently crying- starts to suck swirling his tongue around it.

"F-fuck kid you're good" Dabi once again grabs deku's hair but this time pushes it to get him to deep throat his member, Deku chokes at first but slowly adjusts so he doesn't throw up all over the taller man.

A couple minutes go by until Dabi is satisfied with the blowjob "okay that's enough.."

Deku pull the member out of his mouth and looks up at Dabi.

"Stand up and bend over" deku knew what was coming but had no way to stop it even thought didn't want this to happen to him he couldn't imagine having anyone else hurt over the fact that he couldn't take it instead of them.

Deku stood up and bent over grabbing onto a bar for stability, Dabi walks over and pulls down deku's pants and boxers revealing his ass.

Dabi forcefully pushes his member into deku ignoring the scream that deku was attempting to quiet. He starts to move almost immediately still just ignoring deku whimpering slowly starting to go faster.

"F-fuck k-kid you f-feel so g-good~" Dabi continues to thrust faster and moan, as deku gets used to the pain and starts getting pleaser out of it he bites his lip to not moan, but still not holding back his tears of pain, embarrassment, guilt.

"G-gah~"

After one particularly hard thrust deku accidentally lets out a sound immediately feeling disgusted by what he just did

Dabi grunts and laughs a little " see I knew you liked it slut~"

"N-no p-please s-stop" deku chokes out through sobs and held back moans, attempting to get back some of his dignity.

"Oh so you want me to hurt your friends your mother huh~"

Deku looks back down remembering about that" n-no, I-I'll b-be good"

"Good, then shut up and make me cum~" Dabi grunts out quietly still thrusting but getting sloppier.

A little while after Dabi's thrusts stopped and he came inside deku moaning loudly and deku still attempts to hide his moans, crying. Dabi pulls out and puts his pants and boxers back on leaving deku to clean up himself.

"I'm leaving now go home your moms waiting for you, don't forget our deal my little slave until next time~" and just like he came he left.

Deku cleaned himself off quickly and went home he didn't eat that night and barely got any sleep. The next day at school deku ignored everyone and broke up with shoto thinking that no one would want to be with someone as disgusting as him, he was broken didn't rally talk all day in worry that they would be targeted to.

'I will never be the same again, i am broken'

THE END

I am truly sorry for this thing I

have made...


End file.
